I'm Sorry Sherry
by KingofKings619
Summary: Disclaimer: I DID NOT write this story. I saw this story on Deviantart and loved it, so I asked if I could post it here. The author you should be giving credit to is x-ToMbOyAmBz-x. Pairing; Lyon and Sherry. Love this pairing by the way.


I'm Sorry Sherry

**Disclaimer: I DID NOT write this story. I saw this story on Deviantart and loved it, so I asked if I could post it here. The author you should be giving credit to is ****x-ToMbOyAmBz-x**.

There is the tournament in Magnolia and all the guilds, including Fairy Tail are ready. A young blue hair girl walks up to the young dark hair ice boy that she loves. "Gray-sama!" she said, smiling sweetly; Gray turned to her. "Juvia? What are you doing here?", he asked, Juvia smiled more while closing and opening her eyes, blushing slightly. "Juvia came here to cheer you and Fairy Tail on, but Juvia's wondering… w-would… you like… to eat somewhere… a-alone with… J-Juvia?" she asked, smiling and blushes more, just as Gray was about to answer, an young tall spiky white haired ice boy came up behind them, smirking. "Well, there are some pretty good resturants here," he said - Gray and Juvia turns around in shock. "Lyon?!" exclaimed Gray; Juvia watched Lyon putting his arm around her and walks off with her. "So where do you wanna eat?", he asked - leaving Juvia speechless. "Lyon you asshole! Don't go taking someone that's mine!" Gray yelled. Juvia looked back to him, blushes slightly. "What? Yours? Oh really?" asked Lyon sarcastically, "she won't be because after I win the fight, Juvia is joining Lamia Scale!" he continued, Gray's and Juvia's jaw dropped. "Juvia is already with Fairy Tail!" Gray shouted, Juvia stood there with her eyes widen. "She won't be after I win the fight," replied Lyon, smirking and crossing his arms, Gray took a deep breath and looks up at him. "What if I win?" he calmly asked."Then you can have Juvia back," Lyon answered. "Didn't I already say that Juvia is in Fairy Tail in the first place?!" Gray yelled; poor Juvia stood there, her mind running with thoughts that if Gray is gonna choose her or Lyon. "Gray-sama! Who are you going to choose? Is it Juvia or Lyon-sama?!" she asked; leaving Gray sweatdropping. "Do you have any idea of what's going on here?" he asked.

Sherry, a young and beautiful pinkie watched them from a coupe of metres away, frowning as what her 'love' Lyon is doing and saying to Juvia. She turned around and about to walk off but bumps into an young dark man with black hair while smirking. "Watch where you're going Sherry," came a voice, Sherry looks up. "What do you want Ren?" she said, while putting on the attitude and took his hand as he slowly dragged her up. "What's the matter Sherry? Jealous because of 'your' Lyon-sama loves Juvia from Fairy Tail instead of you?" Ren asked, smirking more and chuckles. She widen her eyes and looks away while pouting. "W-Who said that?!" she denied - trying to hold back the tears,"… Sherry?" asked Ren again, this time not smirking or chuckling - he could tell she was holding back the tears. Soon enough Sherry gave up and runs off while crying her eyes out, past Lyon as quickly as she can so he doesn't see her but Lyon watches her for awhile then turns to Ren, raising eyebrow like he didn't care, Ren shrugged at him and Lyon shrugged back.

Alone, quite far from Magnolia; Sherry sits near the edge of the cliff, curled up in a ball while crying her arms; she loved him, she always did. She tried to be the best partner he had, she tried showing him affection but all she got was an broken heart in return. She cries more thinking of that - then came a rustle in the grass, Sherry shot her head up but didn't look back at the person. "W-Who's there…?" she asked, her voice was shaky from crying, there was no answer for awhile, Sherry turned to see Ren walking up and sitting down beside her while putting her arm around her. "Hey Sherry… why did you run away earlier?" he asked, very softly and wasn't smirking or chuckling again. Sherry gave no answer for awhile then rests her head on her arms as she replied. "… I'm just upset that Lyon-sama doesn't love me but that girl from Fairy Tail instead…" then buries her head in her arms again, cries out more. "Why would you love that bastard anyways?" Ren asked - Sherry stood up in an instant. "LYON-SAMA IS NOT A BASTARD!" she yelled; leaving him speechless. Sherry turned her back towards him and cries silently to herself - Ren quietly gets up and hugs her from behind lightly, trying to comfort her.

"Sherry, listen… he had always been a dick. You tried everything to make him love you back right?" he spoke softly; she nodded. "So, you tried everything to make him love you back and he never notices you. Then you get an broken heart from him in return. Imagine, if he wins the fight against Gray and Juvia will join Lamia Scale," he continued. She stopped to think about what would happen, then took a deep breath and turned around to hug Ren back and tightly. "Yeah… you're right Ren, why did I waste my life trying to get his love? Why did I even fall for him if he had never noticed me and I got an broken heart from him in return? You're right, I shouldn't have loved him in the first place and realized he was a jerk, he never noticed me… but you did," she said, looking up at him while her tears were drying up while smiling; Ren smiled and stroked her hair. "Why wouldn't I notice you? You're cute, pretty and hot. I don't get why Lyon doesn't notice it," he replied, winking at her, Sherry smiled more and blushed. He slowly leaned down and kisses her lips softly, making her surprised and slowly kissing him back. Soon the kiss was broken and Ren smiled more as he asked."Do you wanna be my girlfriend Sherry?" he stared into her eyes, she widen her eyes and nodded happily, not having a thought about it. "The answer is yes!" she said, very happy about it - he grinned and kisses her again.

The couple walked back to the tournament, not holding hand and not saying a word about being boyfriend and girlfriend, Lyon soon noticed and walked up to Sherry; as he came close, Sherry glared at him lightly, making Lyon raise his eyebrow in confusion. "Are you okay Sherry?" he asked in confusion, has no clue of what happened - Sherry didn't answer for a moment but glared more at him then nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Gotta get ready for the tournament," she replied as she walked past him; not looking back at him; Lyon glanced over to Ren and raises eyebrow again but Ren shrugged at him, pretending to have no clue.

After hours of exhaustion, the tournament was finally over and Lyon lost against Gray. Gray walked up to Lyon with an triumph smirk on his face, with his arms crossed and looked down on him. "Looks like Juvia is still an Fairy Tail comrade." he said and walked off while Juvia follows him; leaving Lyon looking ashamed. Lost. Lost to an Fairy Tail member. Unbelievable. Sherry noticed Lyon but didn't care and skipped happily to Ren with an smile on her face and walked off somewhere together, holding hands - Lyon looked over to them. "At least she's happy," he whispered to himself like he didn't care and looks at Gray and Juvia. "He may have beaten me in the tournament… and he may still have Juvia in his guild," he said to himself as he got up "but that doesn't stop me from loving her." he continued, sounding determined - not caring for Sherry and Ren.

It's been a week that Ren and Sherry became a couple and the news was spread, the last person to know was Lyon; but still didn't care as he still loved Juvia, he had been seeing her but every time he visited Gray had always interrupted him from having his chance with Juvia - this time he decided to try again and walked to the Fairy Tail guild, but to see that she wasn't there, even Gray wasn't there. Making him worried, he rushed out to search for her. "Juvia! Juvia!" he called out for her. Soon he saw her in a private place - he grinned and took a step but froze, he saw something he never wanted to see. Never. Gray and Juvia were kissing each other under the moonlight; more like making out from his point of view, Lyon felt his heart being heavy from misery; frowning slightly and turns around to walk back to his guild. Heartbroken, he walked into the guild and plopped down on a chair, crosses his arms, ignoring everyone in the guild - as he sat quietly by himself, Sherry appeared in his mind, he was thinking about her and couldn't stop. He knows she's with Ren now, but all he could do was to think of her, which soon made him realize that he had hurt Sherry. He widened his eyes as he was a jerk for not realizing that Sherry hates him now and it was his fault, he loved Juvia too much that Sherry became jealous and upset - and thanks to Ren, she's now with him; he soon knew how it felt having his heart broken. "What have I done?" he whispered to himself, looking down then shot up from the chair and walked out.

It's been months now and Ren and Sherry are still together while Lyon goes through his broken heart; he wanted to apologize to Sherry and fix all the things he did - he wanted to restore her broken heart; he soon fell for Sherry. "That's it! I can't take it anymore!" he yelled to himself and dashes through the doors of Lamia Scale to find Sherry. He soon found the two and hides but keeping an eye on them and listens; Ren and Sherry were kissing again but soon later the kiss was broken. "So, how is it like being with me instead of that bastard?" Ren asked, smirking; Lyon snarled as he heard. "Who are you calling an bastard?" he whispered to himself while growls quietly. "I love it, I never been this happy before." she replied while smiling and giggles light; Lyon stops growling lowly and his snarl slowly turns into an frown. "Good, because I want to ask an very important yes or no question…" said Ren as he slowly went down on one knee and takes her hand - Lyon slowly widened his eyes."T-that… position…" he whispered to himself - Sherry shoves her foot back lightly, letting Ren take his hand."Sherry, I was wondering. I love you so much and I just wanted to know… will you marry me?" he asked with an massive smile on his face "then we can start a family if you like," he continued, the smile grew bigger but became nervous. Lyon gasped softly to himself and jumps in to ruin their moment when Sherry was about to answer.

"SHERRY!" Lyon exclaimed, stumbled a bit as he barged in; Sherry glances over to him in a surprise and turns her back to him, Ren got up on his two feet and walked up to him. "Bastard! Who do you think you are?! What are you doing here?!" Ren yelled; Lyon pushed him away. "I just came to apologize to Sherry! I just wanna say sorry for breaking her heart…" he yelled back - Sherry ignores him with her arms crossed. "Sherry… I… I'm sorry, I never took notice of you but more of Juvia, I loved Juvia too much to notice you… but too be honest… I did like you, I really did but when I saw Juvia I just fell in love… but you know what? I'm over her now!" he explained; seeing that Sherry is still ignoring him, Lyon spoke more, his voice started to shake. "Sherry please listen to me… I just found out that Juvia loves Gray and not me… I know how it feels to have an broken heart! Ever since I got that broken heart, you appeared in my mind… you were the only person I could ever think of… I'M SORRY FOR GIVING YOU A BROKEN HEART IN RETURN, I REALIZED I WAS THE ONE THAT HURT YOU AND THAT WAS THE REASON WHY YOU WERE GLARING AT ME BEFORE THE TOURNAMENT! SHERRY I-I… I'M SORRY I BROKE YOUR HEART!" Lyon exclaimed again, his voice was very shaky. After that, Sherry widened her eyes, she could hear the shaking in his voice. "Bastard! Back off my girlfriend! You hurt her way too much! You really think she'll forgive you easily for that?!" interrupted Ren - soon enough Ren and Lyon starting to bicker at each other then they both went quiet as Sherry spoke. "Lyon…" she turned her head to the side, has her eyes closed; Lyon stands there waiting for her answer. "… just leave. Now." she said, a tear comes down her eye. Lyon widened his eyes and gives up as he turns around and walks off with hands in his pockets and his eyes closed.

Back at the guild; Lyon sits by himself, looking out of the window. Sherry appeared next to him and sits down besides him. "Lyon…?" she calmly spoke, he glances over to her and glances back at the window."W-What do you want Sherry?" he asked, putting on his attitude - she sighed and crawls over to face him. "What did exactly happen with Juvia?" she kept quiet for a moment then looks down. "Well… I was gonna visit her but when I got to her guild, she wasn't there, even Gray wasn't there. Then I looked around for her but when I find her… I… I saw her kissing Gray…" he shuts his eyes tightly, Sherry crawls closer to him."And you came to me…?" she asked again - Lyon nodded as he put his and on his head, tangling it through his white spiky hair."I came to you because, I'm… s-sorry… I was the reason… to have… y-your… h-heart broken…" he said, trying to hold back the tears but some escape from his eyes; "you were the only person in my mind Sherry… for the past few months I had been always thinking about you… you were never out of my mind," he said with an shaky voice, more tears escape as he shuts his eyes tightly. Sherry lightly holds him close. "It's okay, you can cry… I'm here for you," she spoke softly while smiles sweetly. "W… what about Ren?" he asked, trying to stop crying; she smiled more. "I broke up with him," she answered - Lyon looks up at her in surprise but then smiles - escapes from her hug and leans in closer to her; letting his nose touch hers. "… I love you… Sherry," he said, blushes lightly, she smiled more; putting her hand on his ice cold cheek,"I love you too… Lyon-sama," she also said. Lyon leans in more and softly kisses her lips as Sherry kisses back while wrapping her arms around his neck. Lyon's heart felt lighter since now he has his pinkie with him again.


End file.
